1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio system and, more particularly, to such a system with wireline subscriber lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide wireline subscriber lines in a mobile radio system, it is known from WO 94/2 60 73 to connect a mobile switching center of the mobile radio system to at least one private branch exchange to which wireline subscriber terminals can be connected. One of the private branch exchanges is part of a so-called "subscriber services arrangement" which offers mobile radio subscribers the same type of service features offered by the branch exchanges to subscribers of wireline subscriber terminals. In WO 94/26073, only the basic principle was described for connecting subscribers of wireline subscriber terminals to a mobile switching center by means of private branch exchanges. Also not described in detail were the resources required for the mobile radio system, especially for the mobile switching center. Since the wireline subscriber lines in the conventional mobile radio system are provided by private branch exchanges, the exchanges require expensive technology. In addition, the included service features available to the wireline subscriber lines are only those features provided by the private branch exchanges, but not the features provided by the mobile radio system.
From the article "Fixed Cellular Access", by J. M. Garcia Aguilera, published in the journal Electrical Communication, Issue 1/1995, Alcatel Alsthom Publications S.S., Paris, there is known a mobile radio system adapted for the connection of wireline subscriber terminals. This is accomplished by providing a radio station with subscriber line interfaces, with a concentrator interfaced therewith and with radio transceivers connected thereto. The radio transceivers are in turn connected to a base station of the mobile radio system via wireless means. Consequently, the radio station functions as a stationary terminal for a plurality of stationary subscribers. Although these subscribers enjoy service features offered by the mobile radio network, a radio station required for this purpose is expensive to construct.